goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NicoDTheCodeLyokoFan/Longest Behavior Card Day Planned By Nico D
Hello. This is Nico D. I'm planning a longest behavior card day! It's going be called "Bill Cipher Gets In Dead Meat". I put my Favorite, Like, Netural, Dislike, And Most Hated Characters in there, Request any Character you like and hate in there and especially you guys in there. Here are the list Graduate Forever Rainbow: Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, And William (Code Lyoko) Best Cards Diamond: Nature Cat, Hal, Squeeks, And Daisy (Nature Cat) Ruby: Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, And Zoey (Total Drama) Sapphire: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, And Foxy (FNAF) Emerald: Cooler (Pound Puppies And The Legend Of Big Paw), Dorothy Gale (The Wizard Of Oz) Zircon: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, And Steven Universe Peridot: Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eurptor, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz Garnet: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Generated Yandere, Generated Yakko Pearl: Justin's BrainSurge Fantasy and ExtremeFlame849 Amethyst: Ivan the Brony Kajiu and CrimsonZockt Topaz: Jacob the PokeGuy Alexandrite: Alex the TD Guy Jade: Owen Brown the Vampirina Guy﻿ Platinum: NitroG MacRae﻿, Jake The Hero Academia Guy Gold: Andrew The Isishman, James The Gravity Falls Guy Silver: NathanDesignerBoy7, Weatherstar4000Video Bronze: Great Cards Pink: Sammy (Total Drama) Mexican Pink: Lana, Mallow, and Lillie (Pokémon)﻿ Philippine Pink: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow﻿ Shocking Pink: Ash Crimson, Kyo Kusanagi, And Iori Yagami Telemagenta: Mario And Luigi Deep Pink: Becca, Sylvia, Russell, And Pedro (Becca's Bunch) Electric Pink: Harley Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Flickr Pink: Ethan Diaz, Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz, Daphne Diaz Rose: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz Fluorescent Pink: Yakko, Wakko, And Dot Flingo Pink: Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui, Fumikage Tokoyami, Yo Shindo,& Melissa Shield (MHA) Hot Pink: Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido,& Mezo Shoji (MHA) Pink: Bendy (Bendy And The Ink Machine) Ultra Pink: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud Hot Pink: Golden Freddy, Cuphead And Mugman Hollywood Cerise: Luan Loud, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud Hot Magenta: Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud Magenta: Thomas the Blue Engine and Rosie the Pink Engine Cerise: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, (MLP: EG) Mulberry: Tia And Tamera (Sister Sister) Fandango: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer (MLP: EG) Palatinate: BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, and Ochobot (BoBoiBoy Galaxy) Plum: Nose Marie, Whooper, Reflex (Pound Puppies And The Legend Of Big Paw) Tyrian Purple: Howler, Beamer, Colette (Pound Puppies And The Legend Of Big Paw) Byzantium: Charlemange, Hairball (Pound Puppies And The Legend Of Big Paw) Purple: Baldi, Danny Phantom, and Arnold Shortman﻿ KSU Purple: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle (FNAF 2) Purpureus: SMG4, Meggy (SMG4), Shinsuke Nakamura Violet: Kissyfur Indigo: Georgia (Pokemon)﻿ Midnight: Jin Kazama, Mordecai, Rigby, and Kazuya Mishima Lavender: Filbert, Binky, Zoom-Zoom (Pocket Dragon Adventures) Midnight Blue: Scribbles, Specs, Cuddles, (Pocket Dragon Adventures) Duke Blue: Noah, Emma and Kitty (TD)﻿, Ash Ketchum and Batista Egyptian Blue: Giffany, Pacifica, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Soos, And Ford Pines Blue: Pinky and The Brain Navy Blue: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi Maya Blue: Leo, Carmen, Andy (Let's Go Luna!) Sky Blue: Dexter and Dee Dee﻿ (Dexter's Laboratory) Electric Blue: Batman, Superman, Wolverine﻿ Cyan: Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Deadshot, and Deadpool﻿ Good Cards Robin Egg Blue: Sky (Total Drama) Turquoise: Optimus Prime And Bumblebee Mint: Eric Needles (Sidekick) Teal: Caillou Skobelott: Trevor Philips Pine Green: Ed, Edd And Eddy Sesame Street Green: Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Connie (Steven Universe) Persian Green: Jungle Green: Sea Green: Beehonie, Duane, Stuckey, And Toot (Kissyfur) Shamrock Green: Paris Green: Pakistan Green: Forest Green: Office Green: Islamic Green: Okay Cards Green: Dora Pastel Green: Harlequin: Green Lizard: Green Slime: Lawn Green: Arthur Read Light Green: Emily Elizabeth Lime Green: Botley the Robot Chartreuse: Emmy and Max (Dragon Tales) Neutral Cards White: Maya Santos Neutral/Don't Care Cards Lemon Chiffon: Sissi, Herb, Nicholas (Code Lyoko) Cream: Neo Cortex Peach: Wolf O'Donnell Vanilla: Blond: Rozetta Pierre, Julia Brine, And Joe Warren (Criminal Case) Navajo White: Cornsilk: Beige: Perfect Peter, Neville (WWE)﻿ Lemon Meringue: Jeeves and Bowser (SMG4) Papaya Whip: Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy), Saki Mitsurugi (Ultraman R/B) Mustard: Detention Cards Yellow: Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) Aureolin: Banana Yellow: School Bus Yellow: Safety Yellow: Stephen Quire Saffron: Phil Phillips and Connie Edwards (Happy Time Murders) Amber: Lenny (Kissyfur) Selective Yellow: Cadmium Yellow: Kurt Wilcox (CrimsonZockt's Troublemaker) Gamboge: Carrot Orange: Polly Spark Princeton Orange: Tangerine: Mr Watternoose Long Detention Cards Orange: Randall Boggs Safety Orange: Persimmon: Flame: Burnt Orange: Lumpy And Bones (Pound Puppies And The Legend Of Big Paw), Mahogany: Timberwolf: ﻿ Ash Gray: Mike The Knight Battleship Gray: Taupe Gray: Gray: Suspension Cards Davy's Gray: Randolph Nicholson Gunmetal: Bistre: Seal Brown: Sienna: Chocolate: Sepia: Coffee: ﻿ Brown: ﻿ Coconut: Coyote Brown: Metallic Brown: Sand: Tan: Terra Cotta: Vermilion: Long Suspension Cards Crimson: Denise Daniels (Criminal Case) Lava: Justin Lawson (Criminal Case) Harvard Crimson: Lust: Rosewood: Cardinal: Marvin McNasty Coral: Chestnut: Wine: Mrs. Martin (GoAnimate Version) Blood: Floyd and Jolene (Kissyfur) Rust: Sphere Bro Rosso Corsa: Pablo And Tyrone (Backyardigans) Fire Engine Red: Consin Mel, I.M. Slime (Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer) Imperial Red: Rusty Red: The Devil (Cuphead) Fire Brick: Boris, Doris, Rosie (GoAnimate Versions) Madder: Meteora Butterfly (Henious) Redwood: Dave (Total Drama) Maroon: Vana Glama, Kitty Ko, Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick) Scarlet: Orochi (KOF) Red: Panacada, Sparky (A Car's Life), Thang, Marcell Toing, And Bing Worst Suspended Cards Grayscale: Barney 1970's Card: Preston Northwest 1950's Card: Halloween Candy Cane: Joanne Hanatronic and Jinder Maha Zombie Hand: Beatrice (Becca's Bunch) Skeleton: Kaos (Skylanders) Eyeball Candy: Dex Dogtective Skull Candy: Ronald (Nature Cat) Pile Of Eyeballs: Mr. Pickles Bowser Jr.: Phil (The Nutshack) Bowser: Purple Guy Poison Mushroom: Prince Hans Dr. Eggman: Scar (The Lion King) Moon Of Termina: Chris McLean Black: Rodney (Stuck In A Middle) Black With A Skull: Bill Cipher Teacher: Me Principal: Mr. Delmas (Code Lyoko) Thank you. ~Nico Category:Blog posts